Rosalie and Emmett's adoption
by Rachii P
Summary: Emmett and Rose can't have children but what happens when they decide to adopt and see a child in the corner that looks like rose in her childhood
1. How did I become so lucky ?

**Rosalie and Emmett's adoption**

**Vamp or hum: vamp**

**Pairing : Rosalie and Emmett**

**Rose's pov **

How did I become so lucky?

I ask myself that question everyday but an answer never occurs to me.

Seriously though I have everything I ever dreamed of … well almost everything. There is one last piece of the puzzle that's missing, but it is impossible for me to get. Although Nessie makes a nice substitute but it's not the same. Emmett sees what it does to me – us not being able to have any children, and talks about adopting but I'm not so sure how I would feel about that – I couldn't guarantee my feelings like I can with a child of my own. It wouldn't be fair on the child either. But the fact that he is willing to do that whether or not he wants it is amazing – that man would do anything for me and I love him to bits more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone or anything … especially after Royce. I really don't deserve him, but I'm glad he thinks I do.

**Emmett's POV **

How did I become so lucky?

I have the perfect life. An amazing family and I am more in love than I ever thought I was capable of. But Rose isn't completely happy and there's nothing anyone can do about it, not even I can give it to and it kills me. It's the one thing she wants more than anything – a child. But she cannot conceive one as we are vampires. I have suggested we adopt but she doesn't seem interested in the idea and doesn't think it would be fair to bring a human into our world.

Or that was I thought anyway …


	2. the idea

**Emmett's POV**

Or so I thought anyway …

… But obviously not, considering what I just found.

I was just minding my own business looking through the drawers looking for a locket I kept from when I was human , that contains a baby picture of me and my brother inside, when my hand came across a pile of papers, which was strange as this was the drawer Rosalie used for jewellery and make up – well one of the drawers anyway – so I cupped my hand around the papers and pulled them out. They were brochures for adoption agencies. What ??? But … But Rose didn't want to adopt … did she? Surely she would have mentioned it to me if she had changed her mind about it. She would have to … so what are these about ?

I need to talk to her.

**Rose's POV**

I was in the living room watching TV when I heard Emmett say "Babe , we need to talk" in a very strange voice from behind me. The tone he used got me worried so I turned the TV off as well as getting off the settee and walking over to him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He swung his arm around from behind his back and offered me a bunch of papers, so I took them from him. When I looked to see what I was holding I saw that he found the leaflets I had collected from different adoption agencies.

My heart nearly started beating again.

"Where did you get these ?" I asked to stall the inevitable.

"Where do you think ? Where you left them – in your drawer"

"What were you doing in my drawer?"

"Well, believe it or not I actually managed to get something of mine in there before and I was trying to get it back when I found these. Now quit fobbing me of – what's this all about Rosalie?"

"I couldn't get your suggestion out my head … so I decided to do some research into it. It doesn't seem like it'll be that bad … we help save a child and give them a loving home and all the people who have adapted say its one of the best things they ever did."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Because I didn't know how well it was going to go or what I was going to find or even if I would want to do it in the end … I was planning on telling you when I had thought about it more."

"So ? What do you think?"

See this was the difficult part – one of the reasons I didn't say anything because I knew I would have to answer this question sooner or later if I did – I had absolutely no idea what I thought about it. I doubt I would until I had gone to an agency and talked to people first hand and saw the real life children with my own eyes.

" I don't know what I think yet - I want to go the agencies and have look around and talk to the people."

"ok then , if you're sure you want to do this we will"

We spent the rest of the day going through the brochures I had got and I showed him the other information I had got and went through it with him showing it him and saying what I thought about it. He agrees with me and thinks it's a good idea. He has no burning desire for a child but he knows how much I want one and so has said he will adopt if that is that I want. I love him so much – how did I ever end up with someone as good as him? I don't deserve him.

He has said that we can go to an agency I that is what I think I need to do to make up my mind. We have used the information I found to pick out a good agency and we are going to go in the morning. I am so excited I can barley wait … my dreams are so near , I could be getting the last piece of my perfect jigsaw puzzle within a week… but I am also scared. What if it doesn't turn out well and I end up ruining the child's life because of what we are? What if I turn out to be an awful parent? I haven't exactly been good at much else so far.


	3. The agency

**Emmett's POV **

We were going to the agency today as Rose said that she needs to get firsthand knowledge rather than information she gets of the internet and leaflets. I am quite happy about it myself if I am honest because I know how happy it's going to make Rose and also I want a child as well, after seeing the baby picture of me and John - we looked so cute and sweet.

The agency isn't far into town so it didn't take us long to get there. It was a big, brightly coloured building with many spacious rooms. We went to the receptionist and told her we were interested in adopting.

And so it began …

**Rose's POV**

We spent several hours talking over what we need, what we want and all other manner of things that needed to be sorted. Then we went to see the children. They were in a games room playing and the consultant took to them so she could introduce us.

As soon as I walked into the room and took at look at the children I stopped dead, because over in the corner, playing with some dolls with a couple of over girls was … me? A younger me … but … me. How did that happen? What's going on?

"Who is that in the corner?" I asked the consultant.

"Which one?" the consultant asked.

"The blond one, the one holding the male doll"

"Blond one? There isn't a blond. But the one holding the male doll is Emma."

"Can we talk to her?"

"Sure – EMMA "

The girl got up and walked over. She was even more graceful than Jane but not as Graceful as Alice.

I am in love.

"What?" Emma asked.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett, they are interested in adopting. Say hello"

"Hi"

"Hi Emma"

We then spent another hour talking to Emma and getting to know her. I think we really hit it of. She seemed to love Emmett – he was constantly making her laugh. My comedian. He took a shine to her to and he could tell how much I liked her. I can't tell if she likes me or not, she just seemed shy around me. Am I really that unapproachable? Finally we asked her if she minded us visiting her again. She didn't. Then we went and spoke to our consultant again, telling her we liked Emma and that we thought we would like to adopt her but that we needed to go away and talk about it.

When we got home we talked about it among ourselves and Emmett said that he really liked her and would adopt her if that was what I wanted, he said she was a lovely girl – cute, intelligent, and very well mannered Everything that you could want. He didn't see the one wired thing about her though, and why would he? He's never seen me as a child. I don't know how to tell him. I have said what I love her and that I want to adopt her. I've told him I agree with everything he said – she is the perfect angel. But I can't get past the fact that she is a carbon copy of me, and he needs to know that. But how do I tell him? I'm just going to have to show him photo.

"Emmett … about Emma … there's something I need to show you." I told him, hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Wait there a minute and I'll be back."

I went to the back of my wardrobe and got out my old photo album from when I was human and flipped through it until I found a picture of me at about 2 years old – the year I looked exactly like Emma. I then took it out the photo and dropped the album onto the bed. I then walked back into the living room where Emmett was still waiting. I stopped outside not wanting to go inside. I didn't know hat was going on with this girl, and I didn't know where telling Emmett about it would lead. What if she was dangerous? Could I lead my family , My Emmett, into that ? But he deserves to know, no matter what happens so I'm just going to have to take a deep breath and show him.

"Here this is it" I said walking into the room.

I gave him the photo and he had looked at it for a minute straight before looking up at me and asking "Rose, where did you get this from? You didn't take a camera with you today, let alone have time to take a picture of Emma and print it off without me knowing."  
"it's not Emma , it's me when I was about 2 years old. I just got it out my photo album."

" What? But…but…but"

"Exactly."

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know … I think we need to talk to Carlisle. Where is everyone, do you know?"

"Edward said he was going hunting with Bella, Esme and Carlisle and Alice was dragging Jasper shopping. They should be back soon."

Just as Emmett said that they all walked in the door. As soon as they saw us standing opposite each other , looking all serious , and stopped.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

_How much do we say? What do we tell them? _

"You tell us all of it Rose" Edward told me.

"Get out me head!" I all but growled at him.

"Well, I'm worried! We walk in on tension so obviously I'm going to try and found out what's wrong. Besides, if I hadn't you might not have told us everything."

"Urgh, it's annoying."

"Rosssse"

"Ok, ok"

I spent the next five minutes explaining what was going on; the fact that we wanted to adopt , that

we had been today and about Emma. Everything about Emma. In the end Carlisle said he would go

the agency for himself to see what was going on.

We went the agency early this morning so we could spend a lot of time there. But when we got there and pointed out Emma to Carlisle , Esme , Alice, Jasper , Edward and Bella they didn't see me , they saw … Alice, Esme and Bella as children. WHAT ???? What the hell is going on with this girl ?

Just then the sun came in through the window, resting on Emma. Her head snapped up towards the window and she ran away from window. But as the ray had hit I had seen her skin sparkle and whispered under my breath "Vampire".


	4. The Adoption

**Rose's POV**

It's been a month now and finally, FINALLY, we get to go and pick up Emma because our adoption has been finalised. She is the perfect person for us. Very cute, well mannered, mature and very charismatic and best of all …. She's a vampire too, so we won't be harming her by bringing her in to our life. Her vampire power is that If you look at her you see yourself as a child, and if you're a man then you will see your partner (if you have one) as a child. I am so happy I could scream. I'm finally getting the last piece of my puzzle and then I will be complete.

We are at the agency now, just signing the last of the paperwork and then we can take Emma home. The agency has said that 'Emma' was only ever a temporary name so if we wanted to change it we could. We talked to Emma about it and she said she was fine with changing it so we came up with some names and finally settled on Roseanna. So Emma is now Roseanna.

Roseanna glided down the stairs, carrying a couple of suitcases. Emmett quickly ran up to her and grabbed the suitcases off her.

'Roseanna!" he whispered to her "A normal girl wouldn't be able to carry these! You need to stay inconspicuous."

"Don't worry, they are used to it. I explained it away ages ago."

"Good, but still I will carry these."

They took the suitcases to the car while Rosa said goodbye to the friends she had at the agency. Then she came out and got in the car. We all looked each other and took a death breath. This was a big thing for all of them. It might not be easy, it might not always be fun but hopefully it will always be worth it in the end.

The car journey back in my BMW was short, but sweet. We were all completely comfortable with each other, we talked and laughed and joked all the way home. When we got home we dropped off Rosanna's suitcases in her new room, then we took her hunting because we were starting to get thirsty again.

We didn't go far as this was Rosanna's first hunting trip with us – just into the forest over the river from our house, hunting deer and elk. Rosanna also has a 'vegetarian' diet, so this was nothing new to her. She didn't need any help from us, she was amazing. We got to where we were going to hunt and straight away she just closed her eyes and smelt out her food. Then she went into a crouch and stalked off so gracefully that it took my breath away. I can't believe she is ours now. I followed her to the animals she was stalking, with Emmett following me. We got there just in time to see her make a spectacular leap at an unsuspecting deer. She knocked him flying, all the while holding on to it already having bit its neck. By the time they landed the deer had no energy left to struggle so it was an easy matter for her to drink the blood. I was speechless. The deer Rosanna had taken down was in a heard and after Rosa's attack they were all running, frightened, so me and Emmett jumped a couple before they got away. Aaahhh… that's better, now my throat doesn't hurt as much. But I need more. We each feed from two more animals and then went home.

But when we got there, noises were coming from inside … what is that? TV? music? Who is home?

**Emmett's POV**

We picked up Rosanna today. I'm so happy, for two reasons. The first reason being because, when it comes to it, I want a child myself. I love Rosa and think it'll be really fun to be her dad. The second reason is that I know how happy this is going to make Rose. It's all she has wanted for such a long time.

The first thing we did when we got home was hunt. Rosa is also a 'veggie' so that was all good. I was astounded by her hunting technique, she was flawless. Graceful to the extreme. My little girl. Wow that sounds so nice.

When we got back to the house we heard music coming from the living room. Huh. I'd thought everyone was out. I exchanged a look with Rosalie before walking into the house. It was Nessie. She was playing the piano , the song of Edwards that Esme loves, but for some reason she was playing it fast. She hadn't noticed us come in so we stood and listened for a minute while she finished it.

"That's beautiful Nessie" Rose complimented her.

Nessie jumped up, startled, knocking over the piano stool. She walked over to us, and then suddenly looked down at Rose's legs, where Rosanna was. She stumbled backwards, but Rose grabbed her arm to stop her falling.

"It's okay Nessie she won't bite."Rose told Nessie, winking at her. Nessie then took another look at Rosa and then stumbled back again, but this time she onto her butt. She was so like Bella, a klutz to the extreme, and it made me laugh just as much as it did with Bella. I was laughing as I helped her up off the floor. She gave me a scolding glare, so I stopped laughing. Then she fell back to floor laughing her self! At this point Rose started to laugh as well.

"This is little Rosanna" Rose said as Rosanna moved from behind her and shook Nessie's hand.

"Why does she look like me?"

I shared another look with Rose, then explained about Rosanna power, how she makes you and your partner she you as a child.

"Nessie, what's going on with you and Jake?" Rose asked her. I'm not sure where it came from but she must have been near the mark because I saw Nessie flinch when Rose said 'Jake'.

"Jake told me he wanted to be like me, a vampire. But our venom would kill him right?" Nessie explained.

Rose looked over at me and then nodded in response to Nessie's question. Then Nessie started to cry, silently. She went back to the piano stool and sat down. I went and comforted her, putting my arm around her. After a minute like this Nessie got up to leave.

"Nessie you know you are welcome here anytime" I told her, and she nodded at me before leaving.

Thanks to JessieCullen1996 for inspiration for this chapter.

.net/s/5686736/1/The_secret_baby


	5. My baby

**Rose's POV**

Rosa has settled in perfectly. Everybody loves her and she gets on with everybody. Alice loves dressing her up and getting her new clothes and doing her hair in a different style every day, the same as she did with Nessie. Except this time round Rosa is never going to grow out of it. She is amazed by Jaspers ability, and is always around him, bugging him to control her emotions and make her feel lots of different things. Edward and Nessie are teaching her to play piano, and she is getting on very well with that. Bella is helping her strengthen her power by putting her shield over me and seeing if Rosanna can project the image of her looking like me as a child into my mind. She hasn't managed it yet but her features have started to blur into mine. She is getting blond hair and a white dress. Esme is re-decorating Edward and Bella's house and Rosa is helping her with that and Esme loves having her. Carlisle is taking her to loads of different, important sites and buys her a new item of clothing or accessory at ever site. Emmett is the joker, always making Rosa laugh. He spends lots of time with her, teaching her about sports and just in general talking to her about anything and everything she wants to, fulfilling his roll as a an amazing Dad. I also spend lots of time talking to her about everything. We go out and do things together like cinemas, shopping with Alice and we hunt together most times that we both go.

She was with Esme at the minute finishing off the decorating for the living room at Bella and Edward's while they were off hunting. Everyone else was out the house too so me and Emmett were taking the time to sit and talk about Rosa and how we were feeling. We were on the sofa in our room he was sitting crossed legged at one end of the sofa , but facing the wrong way , and I was lying on the sofa , facing him with my head resting on the arm rest, with my feet in his lap.

"Tell me what you're thinking" I asked Emmett.

"I'm so happy. I love having Rosa around and looking after her and I'm glad she has settled in so well. And I can see how happy she is making you"

"She is making me very happy. I love looking after someone, knowing then that their life is better because they have me. And she's so sweet and cute. I'm glad she is in my life."

"MOM" I heard being called up the stairs.

"In my room sweetie" I called back.

I heard her run up the stairs and then she opened the door.

"Mom, Bella just got back and she said she's free to practice my power if you are."

"Ok then, I'm coming, go down and get ready."

She left the room and I got up off the sofa.

"Are you coming with us, Em?"

"yeah babe I'll just be a minute."

We went outside and Bella and Rosa were facing each other, ready to put a shield around me. I stepped in front of Bella, facing Rosa, and abruptly she turned into the little girl she is. She is a brunette with medium length hair and brown eyes.

My baby.


End file.
